Tonio
Following on from the success of Vocaloid PRIMA, Zero-G announced a release date of February 2010 for Vocaloid TONIO, a brand-new plug-in virtual singer modelled on the voice of a professional male classical singer, and powered by Yamaha VOCALOID2 Singing Synthesis Technology.Vocaloid TONIO History Tonio was first announced at the NAMM trade show and was set to be released back in early Feburary 2010Zero-G's website. According to Sonika, he apparently has a sore throatSonika's Twitter and a date of June 2010 was then confirmed. However, by the end of June Zero-G released a note that he was complete but the final touches were being made to his program and would be delayed another week. Demos would follow soon, possibly a week after the extended delay was announced. When he was first mentioned by Zero-G, they noted that they were planning to redesign their older vocaloids, but neither he nor Prima would get a new look as they felt they were fine the way they are. A demo was released on the 8th of July 2010, he is forecast for release within the next "few days" and was eventually released on the 14th of July 2010.demo out Usage for Music According to an interviewinterview with Dom Keefe, Tonio will has a range from baritone to Tenor and is intended to be a partner to Prima. He shares many properties with Prima as a result so many of the techniques that are used for Prima will also be possible or needed for Tonio. The difference between them is that Prima favors higher octaves, whereas Tonio favors the lower octaves. Tonio also suffers fron a slight gender problem, although this is not as bad as seen with Leon, he may need a slight adjustment to the gender factor to make him sound more manly. Notable Tonio Songs Una Furtiva Lagrima Una Furtiva Lagrima is from the opera L'elisir d'amore Cover by Giuseppe This was one of his demo songs, here Tonio sings in Italian. *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast Fly me to the Moon Orginally sung by Bart Howard Cover by Giuseppe This is one of his demo songs *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast Tu vuò fà l'americano Duet with Big Al Tu vuò fà l'americano was orginally sung by Renato Carosone Cover by Giuseppe Here Big Al and Tonio sing in the Neapolitan language, this was one of Tonio's demo songs *Youtube broadcast Pour Mon Âme Commonly known as "Ah Mes Amis Quel Jour De Fête" From the opera La fille du régiment written by Gaetano Donizetti Cover by Giuseppe This was one of his demo songs, here Tonio sings in Italian. *Youtube broadcast Un Beso y Una Flor America Libre (fragmentos) From Homenaje a nino bravo Cover by Giuseppe This is one of his demo songs, here Tonio is singing in Spanish *Youtube broadcast Poker Face Orginally sung by Lady Gaga Cover by matt9five *Youtube broadcast Trivia *Since he follows Big-Al, who also had a late release a joke within the fandom notes how the male English vocaloid always seem to be late arriving (also often joked as "suffering from Big Al syndrome"). *His fan item has already been discussed and some view the Martini as his proposed character item (because Prima's is said to be wine). References Category:Vocaloid2